Not really what they expected
by xXgirlmusketeerXx
Summary: Arthur, Merlin and the Knights appear in a bedroom of seven girls at their boarding wing when snowed in with just one member of staff to watch. What will they do? Set between S3 and S4. I have deleted the Author's note chapters to save space. CHAPTER 8 NOW UP!
1. Snowed in

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just. What will they do?**

**Right, I always wanted to do a time / universe travel story, so let me have my fun. No flames but please R&R.**

**OC's:**

**Catherine, Ami, Amy, Abi, Sophie, Sarah, Steph**

** Don't be too impatient with me, hopefully I'll have introduced our Merlin characters by the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:Snowed in<strong>

**9:40**

**Catherine**

'Now, have you all rang home and told your parents?' Matron asked.

Catherine looked up from where she was lying on her bed, texting her boyfriend. She tucked her hair behind her ears and sat up.

Catherine was a small, slender girl. She had long, curly, brown hair that she straightened or tyed up. Catherine was a sporty person; she loved Snow sports, and was a keen netball player. Steph and Ami had an unspoken agreement that Catherine was head of their room, which she practically was; though she didn't like to say so. Catherine was extremely hyper when she was with Abi. It seemed to just wear off on her. Catherine was definately the voice of reason.

'I think so,' she said, frowning. 'Well, Amy, Abi, Steph, Sarah, and I have at least. You'll have to ask the others themselves.'

Matron nodded and asked, 'Do you know where everyone else is?'

Catherine nodded. 'Ami and Sophie are showering, Abi and Amy are watching TV, and Steph and Sarah are on the laptops.'

'Right,' she said, and turned and left.

Catherine rolled her eyes, stood up and stretched. Sighing, she walked from the room and headed down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ami and Sophie<strong>

Matron walked in to the Shower room and stopped by the showers.

'Is that Ami and Sophie in there?' she called above the noise coming from them.

'Yeah.' They replied in unison.

'Have you rang home, to let them know you're staying? She asked again

'Yeah,' Sophie replied, 'Mam said it was okay.'

'There was no answer, but I'm going to try again later.' Ami's happy voice echoed from her cubicle.

'Yes, well make sure you do.' Matron replied in a testy voice. Before leaving the shower room.

'Urghh. I hate Matron.' Ami groaned, rinsing her long brown hair.

'Ami,' Sophie said, 'We all hate her.'

'Huh, yeah, i suppose so. Are you done?'

'Yeah.'

'Lets go, then.' Ami urged her. Wrapped up in their towels, they shuffled back to the bedroom to sort themselves out.

Five minutes later they were dry and in their pygamas. Sophie brushed her hair and glanced at Ami who was looking at her phone.

Sophie was a girl of medium height and size. She had Mid-length, ginger hair, freckles and blue eyes. In the past she had been mistaken as Steph's sister, which annoyed the two was funny, kind, caring,slightly extravagant when it suited her, and she always seemed to take ginger jokes personally.

'Are we all sleeping in here tonight?' she asked.

Ami didn't answer, but continued to look at her phone.

'Ami?' Sophie asked again. There was still no reply.

'AMI!' She yelled.

Ami looked up from her mobile. 'Hmm? What?'

Ami was small and slim. She had long, brown hair and Big, brown eyes. Ami was a bubbly person. She was cheerful, kind and thoughtful. Ami could be both quiet or loud depending on what mood she was in. Ami was interested in music and drama and often took part in performances. She also enjoyed swimming and used to go to trampolining.

'Jesus Christ, you are so deaf, Ami. I was asking if we are all sleeping in here tonight.'

'Oh, yeah.' Ami said, grinning. She rolled off her bed, and to her feet. 'im going to go and brush my teeth.' She said and skipped out of the room.

Sophie watched her go, shaking her head. 'Strange kid.' she muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Abi and Amy<strong>

Abi and Amy looked up from the TV as Matron walked down the stairs and in to the Library.

'Of all the people we get snowed in with, it has to be Matron.'

Amy glanced at her and down at the ground. 'It had to be her.' She pointed out quietly, 'There are no boys here, so only one member of staff needs to be here, and none of the female members of staff could get here apart from Matron.'

'Aye, I know.' Abi said, stretching her legs before settling again and returning her attention to the TV.

Abi was a slender girl with dyed red and pink hair. She had brown eyes and a hip peircing. Abi was officially a hyperactive person; she was literally insane. Her cheeky attitude made everyone love her but also got her in to alot of trouble. Abi enjoyed art and music, but like everyone else, hated the teachers. Abi always preferred to voice her opinion; not matter what the time, place, or circumstance.

Amy looked up again as Catherine came down the stairs and sat down beside her.

'Hiya, Guys.'

'Hiya, Catherine.' Abi drawled cheerfully. Amy, Simply gave her a small smile and looked back at the TV, Brushing her fingers through her hair.

Amy also had a slender figue, though she was taller than Abi. She had long, brown hair and eyes. She was a shy, quiet person and it was difficult not to like her. Amy spent most of her free time swimming, trampolining, and drawing. Steph and Sarah, who had known her for almost their whole lives, would refer to her as Scratt out of "The Ice Age" or Squirrel out of "Over the Hedge", as they knew that she could be extremely hyper when she wanted to.

Matron came over. 'You've all rang home, haven't you?' she said frowning.

'Yes.' They all moaned.

'Good. Well, it's time for bed.'

'What!' Catherine exclaimed. 'I've just come down!'

'Well, that's not my fault. Now, upstairs.'

'Alright. G'night, Matron.'

'Night, Girls.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah and Steph<strong>

'Are you two alright in here?' Matron's asked as she shuffled in to the room. Steph and Sarah didn't even glance up.

'Yeah, we're good.' Steph murmured as she frowned at the screen.

Steph had long ginger hair, glasses, and braces. She was quite tall and was medium-sized. Steph spent all of her spare time, reading, doing art, listening to music, and watching TV. She enjoyed teasing her elder sister, Sarah, who was often mistaken for being the younger sister. Steph's stubborn attitude often got her in to tight situation's and she was forever struggling with admitting when she was wrong and needed to apologize. She was very impatient and was slightly obbsessed with making her bed perfectly. She could also easily become obsessed if she sees a film of reads a book. All of this made her the perfect nerd.

'Have either of you rang home?'

'Yeah, it's all good.' She murmured again. 'Oh, shoot!'

Sarah looked up from her laptop. 'What?' She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Sarah was slightly smaller than Steph in both height and build. She had mid-length brown hair, grey eyes and freckles. Sarah was extremely sarcastic and could become annoying when someone needed her to be serious. She also happened to be a not so obsessed fanatic, and bookworm. Sarah had a bizarre sense of humour, and enjoyed playing her Saxophone, watching Harry Potter and irritating her sister, Steph.

'They've decided to discontinue this story! Why would they _do _that?' Steph exclaimed

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'What are you reading?'

'Umm, at the moment; none of your beeswax.'

'You're strange, Steph.' She said, flipping her hair out of her face.

'I know you are, Sarah. Anyway you read them too.'

'Sure, sure. But you're a result of genetic throwback.'

'Ha! Yeah; ginger, glasses, and braces- i'm proud! But at least i don't have a problem with my eyebrows.'

'If you're going to argue, then wait until i've left, if you please.'

'Sorry matron.' Sarah said grinning.

'Well in any case, it's time for bed.' Matron stated firmly. 'Is everyone sleeping in your room, Steph?'

'Yes.' Steph groaned, screwing her eyes closed. She shut the laptop down, and trudged upstairs. Sarah followed.

* * *

><p><strong>12:40- The Bedroom.<strong>

'Alright, i'm going to sleep. goodnight Abbie.'

'Night, Catherine. Are all the others asleep?'

'Amy and Ami went to sleep ages ago. Steph and Sarah were on their phones but i think their asleep now, and Sophie fell asleep not long ago.'

'Right, night Catherine.'

'Night, Abi.'

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, what did you think? I was honestly rushing through that so i'm sorry if there were any stupid mistakes. R&amp;R!<strong>

**thank you to EmbraceYourFREAK, my first reviewer. I was honestly over the moon!**


	2. Who the hell are you?

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they're snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**Right, I always wanted to do a time / universe travel story, so let me have my fun. please R&R but No flames.**

**OC's:**

**Catherine, Ami, Amy, Abi, Sophie, Sarah, Steph**

**Hehe! I have been dying to get to this point! Don't be mean if you don't like.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: 'Who the <strong>_**hell **_**are you!'**

**3:25 am**

Catherine started awake and sat up in bed. She looked at the other mounds scattered around the room. They were completely still. She frowned; what had woke her up, if it wasn't one of the others?

Sighing in frustration, she lay back down and closed her eyes, trying to get back to sleep.

_Thump. _

'Ow! Bloody hell!'

Catherine bolted upright. _That _was a _man's _voice in the corridor. She looked around in fear; none of the others had woken up.

'Shut up, Gwaine!' a second snapped in a harsh whisper.

'Well, I'm sorry but I can't help it if it hurt!' the first said defensively.

'Where do you suppose we are?' another asked anxiously. 'Arthur?'

'I don't know, stupid!'

'Be quiet!' a fourth whispered. 'This place might not be empty; we need to see what's behind these doors.'

'Good idea, Leon.'

All Catherine could here were the sounds of several footsteps. Catherine grabbed her deodorant (A/N: What else is a girl going to have by her bed at a boarding school?), and crept across the room. She hid behind the door, her breath shaking.

'What about this one?' A new voice said.

'Slowly and quietly; we don't know if there is anyone in there.'

'Enter on the count of three. One...two...THREE!'

The door crashed open and all of the girls screamed. Catherine brought her can of Deodorant down on the nearest figure's head.

'OW!'

Ami quickly turned her bedside lamp on, revealing seven men; six were dressed in armour and pointing swords at Catherine. The last man was rubbing the back of his head in pain and was staring at Catherine angrily.

'Who are you?' A handsome blond asked with an air of authority. 'Where are we?'

'Umm... oh, yeah-why should I tell you?'

The blond raised his eyebrows, and the armoured men raised their swords higher.

'Alright, fine!' Catherine yelped, throwing her arms up in defeat. 'I'm Catherine Gray!'

'You have not answered our second question.' A tall, armoured man said, frowning.

'You're in our school boarding wing.'

'_What_?' The Blond asked in confusion.

'Where we stay.' Steph supplied.

Upon hearing that, all of the intruders spun around to face the other girls. The men stared at the girls. The girls stared at the men. Nobody said anything.

* * *

><p>'Who the<em> hell <em>are you!'

'Nice, Abi,' Catherine exclaimed sarcastically from be, 'real subtle! They could be fucking murderers for all we know!'

'She _has_ got a point, Catherine.' Sarah said, her eyes not leaving the strangely dressed men.

'Oh, for Christ's sake!' Steph cried and threw herself up from the bed. She stormed up to the men. 'Hello, people. I'm Steph. What are your names?'

'Yep, and there goes the lunatic of the room, about to ask them if they want to kidnap us.' Abi muttered under her breath.

'Shut up, Abi.'

The men had been watching the scene cautiously, and several questions had been running through their heads. They wanted to know where they were, who the girls were, and what they were wearing. Quite honestly, they were glad that someone seemed calm at their appearance.

'I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, my lady.' The blond said. 'These are my knights and my manservant. They are capable of introducing themselves.'

'Prince Arthur, my ass; and I'm Justin Bieber!' Catherine exclaimed angrily.

'No, wait.' Steph said frowning.

Sarah watched her closely. She had know idea what her younger sister was doing.

'Do you have any proof?' Steph asked sceptically.

'Seriously, Steph?' Sophie exclaimed, speaking up for the first time, causing everyone to look at her. 'You know it's impossible!'

'How do you know?' Steph asked. 'There's always a first time.'

'Yeah,' Ami said slowly, a frown on her face, 'but it's, like, really unlikely.'

'But not impossible.' Stephanie persisted. She turned back to Arthur and the knights. 'Oh, I know what to ask- what year is it?'

'It's is the year 582, my lady.' A strong looking knight knight said, looking at her in confusion.

Steph studied him intently, looking for any signs of a lie. 'They're telling the truth.' She said slowly.

'You can't be serious, Steph.' Abi said incredulously.

'Look at him.' Steph insisted, pointing at the knight who had spoken. 'He is _definitely_ telling the truth.'

'Excuse me, my lady,' The strong knight asked, frowning. 'but i must confess, i am confused. Why would you ask such a question?'

Steph and Sarah exchanged looks and and Sarah send him a sympathetic smile. 'It's the year 2011.'

'Impossible.' Arthur stated calmly.

'Well don't blame us!' Catherine snapped. 'We didn't ask for this!'

'Maybe it was Morgana.' The servant said thoughtfully, it sounds like something she would have a laugh about.'

'For once you're probably right.' Arthur sighed.

Sophie rolled her eyes 'Well, now that we've sorted that out, why don't we think about what we're going to do with them.'

'Guy's, do you realize how loud we've been?' Amy asked seriously. Like Sophie, everyone turned and looked at her. 'Matron will kill us if we wake her up.'

Sarah got up. 'I'll go see if she's up.'

'I can't believe you're my sister.' Steph muttered, shaking her head.

'Sure, sure, ginger.'

'Uh- excuse me!' Sophie exclaimed loudly.

Steph ignored her, and frownd at her elder sister. 'Sarah, what if she is up?'

'I'll tell her I'm sorry and-'

_Slam._

* * *

><p>'Oh, shit she's coming!' Abi yelled.<p>

Every one ran around the room, dragging the knight's and serving boy with them.

Ami pushed the serving boy in the gap between the wall and wardrobe. Catherine, Steph and Sarah dragged Arthur, the Strong knight, and another tall night behind the curtains. Amy ushered a tanned, dark haired knight in to Ami's wardrobe and Sophie a black knight in to Abi's Wardrobe. Abi, panicking, shoved the last knight in to the long drawer under Steph's bed.

Everyone jumped back in to bed, and Ami flicked the light off.

'No one make a sound.' Catherine said under her breath. 'That goes for you as well, boys.'

The door opened and the light flew on. All of the girls stared wide-eyed at Matron.

Matron glared angrily at them 'Right, if it's going to be like this every night I'll have to split you all up.'

'Sorry, Matron,' they mumbled quietly.

Matron eyed them all suspiciously. 'I heard men's voices coming from this room.'

'We were watching a film on Amy's MP4 player.' Sophie said. They all nodded quickly.

'Yeah, we used some speakers so we could all hear it. Cause it would be canny difficult to share two earphones out between seven, wouldn't it?' Abi said, smiling.

'Yes. Well, one more sound and I'll split you all up, understand?'

'Yes, Matron,' they chorused,

'Breakfast will be between eight and nine, so you can get a bit of a lie-in in the morning. If you get up later than that, then you're sorting your own food out, alright?'

'Okay.' Sarah said calmly.

Matron stood there for another moment, and the girls silently urged her to go. Finally, she turned and left. The seven girls released the breath they hadn't realised they had been holding.

'That was close.' Amy stated

'Tell me about it.' Abi drawled.

Ami flicked her lamp on again, and they all helped the bewildered men form their various hiding spaces.

'Alright,' Sophie said slowly, 'So we have King Arthur-'

'Prince Arthur, my lady.' Arthur interrupted. Sophie glared at him.

'_Prince_ Arthur, his servant, and the knight's of the round table in our room?'

'Looks like it.' Ami said.

'So what do we do?' Amy asked quietly.

'We don't know all of their names yet.' Catherine pointed out.

'Well, what are your names?' Steph asked the men in frustration. She reached for her bottle of water, and took a long drink.

'I am Percival, my lady,' the strong one said.

'Leon.' The tall one murmered.

'Lancelot.' The tanned one spoke quietly.

'Gwaine.' Said the knight Abi had thrown in the bed box.

'Elyan.' The black knight muttered

'Merlin', the servant said.

Steph choked on her water.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there it is; the iconic scene of meeting the knights. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>

**Sorry there aren't many descriptions of the knights. If I had included them, this chapter would be huge! I will describe them in the next chapter, i promise.**

**All right, what did you think? I was honestly rushing through that so I'm sorry if there were any stupid mistakes. R&R!**

**Thank you to EmbraceYourFREAK, I'm glad that you are still reading this and reviewing.**

**Thank you, StargirlXxx, I'm glad you have been honest. i wasn't all that keen on introducing them like that either, but wasn't sure about descriptive writing. I will try and sort it out.**


	3. Pair up!

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they're snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**Sorry about the ending to the last chapter, I needed to finish it somewhere and that place just seemed to be right.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Pair up!<strong>

**4:00 am**

'You're _who?' _Steph exclaimed in shock.

The servant frowned in confusion. 'Merlin.' He repeated slowly.

'Like the-' Ami caught the warning look off Steph and stopped. 'Doesn't matter.' She muttered, ignoring the curious glances the knight's sent her.

'Well first things first;' Catherine began, 'I am _shattered._'

'But what are we going to do with them?' Sophie asked, gesturing to the knight's.

'We could drag the rest of the mattresses on to the floor, we could all fit then.' Amy suggested.

'We could,' Sarah said doubtfully, 'but what if matron comes in?'

'We can't let her see the extra bedding.' Ami muttered.

'Why don't we split up in to pairs;' Abi suggested, 'a girl to a knight.'

'Seriously, Abi?' Ami muttered 'we barely know them.'

'We can sleep on the floor, my ladies.' Percival offered. 'We've slept in worse places.'

'That's not the point,' Sophie sighed in frustration. 'The point is we can't let anyone see you. The bedding will give it away.'

Lancelot looked like he was about to argue, so Sarah interrupted

'It's just for tonight.' she weedled. 'We'll sort everything else out tomorrow.'

Leon frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Abi beat him to it.

'You must be so tired, what with all of the time travelling.' She smiled sympathetically from her bed. 'We insist.'

'No arguments.' Catherine finished firmly.

_'But we don't know them!_' Ami hisses

Lancelot chose that moment to speak. 'We would never do anything to hurt you my ladies. You need not fear us.'

'It could work,' Sophie said, 'if we can fit a knight and a girl in the bed.'

'Right-' Catherine said enthusiastically. 'let's pair up!'

'Oh, boy.' Ami groaned.

* * *

><p>Catherine walked over to Arthur, grabbed his arm and led him over to Amy. Amy's eyes widened considerably and she silently begged Catherine not to make her share with him.<p>

'Arthur, meet Amy.' Catherine stated. 'This is who you will be sharing with. If you even so much as _move _to touch her, I will kill you. Understand?'

Arthur nodded mutely, and studied Amy carefully. She looked like a quiet, nice girl. He wasn't all that sure about sharing a bed with her. She was still practically a child- They were _all_ children, and sadly he was stuck with her. He gave Amy a small smile, which she returned after a few moments.

'Great!' Catherine grinned, moving to the next knight, which happened to be Percival.

'Who will I be paired with, Lady Catherine?' He asked humbly. Catherine cringed.

'Okay,' She said loudly, addressing all of the knights, 'the second rule is: you do not call anyone of us "my lady", "lady", "miss", or "ma'am'. Nobody uses terms like the anymore- right?' The knights nodded.

'You didn't tell us what the first rule was.' Lancelot pointed out frowning.

'Do not touch any of us in an inappropriate and/or perverted manner.'

'Right.' Lancelot said, nodding.

'Okay, Percival, You will be with Abi over there.' Catherine informed him, Pointing at her.

Percival looked warily at the girl, who grinned cheekily back at him. Her hair was an absurd, strange colour of pink and red, and she wore several pairs of earrings.

'Don't worry, I won't bite.' She innocently said, grinning. 'Much.' She added.

Percival silently made his way over to her and stood awkwardly by her side.

* * *

><p>Catherine stood in front of them all, frowning. This was harder than she thought. She honestly just wanted to fall asleep.<p>

'All right, people;' Catherine called, gaining everyone's attention, 'this is taking too long. So instead, the rest of you (the knights and Merlin), you choose who you want to be paired with, okay?'

'That's fine, but it would help if we knew your names.' Elyan said.

'I'm Sophie,' Sophie informed him, 'this is Ami, Sarah, her younger sister Steph, Catherine, Amy and Abi.' She indicated at each of them as she spoke their names.

'There's two Amy's.' Gwaine slowly stated.

'Well done Captain Obvious!' Sarah exclaimed.

'Yeah,' Ami said, 'but we spell our names differently.'

'I'll go with you… if you agree, my la-' Leon stopped and frowned; it was going to take some getting used to speaking so informally. 'Ami.' He finished finally.

Ami nodded with a forced smile. 'That's fine.' She said in a strained voice.

Leon smiled at her and sat on the floor by her bed, watching the others.

Lancelot looked around the room at each of the remaining girls. He looked at Sarah, and sent her a questioning glance. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, nodding at him. Lancelot strode over to where she was sitting against the wall and sat down beside her.

Elyan glanced at the three girls left. He smiled at Sophie and sat down beside her. The reason he had chosen her was that she seemed to be kinder than the other girls, who ranged from shy to hyper to sarcastic. Sophie seemed to be kind, if not a little extravagant. Sophie glanced at Elyan and smiled. She noticed that he seemed to relax a little.

Gwaine looked from Catherine to Steph and hurried to Steph's side. She didn't say anything, just nodded and smiled at him as if to say that she was fine with it. Gwaine noticed she had strange pieces of metal stuck to her teeth, and she seemed to be focusing on Merlin's face very carefully.

'Steph,' Sarah began in frustration, 'why don't you just put your glasses on? We all know you can't see anything from more than a metre away properly.'

'It's half a metre, actually.' Steph snapped. 'We'll be going to sleep anyway, so there's no point.'

Gwaine frowned in confusion. He could honestly say that hew had no idea what she was talking about, apart from the fact that she seemed to have trouble seeing things. It explained why she was focusing on Merlin so much.

Merlin sighed, and threw his arms up in surrender. 'Are you really going to ask me to go in a pair with the one who hit me over the head with a metal tube?'

'Yes.' Everyone chorused firmly.

'Oh, come on, that's really not fair!'

'Quit being such a baby, Merlin, and get over here now.' Catherine ordered. 'Everyone is happy with their pairs, so stop being awkward.'

'Fine.' Merlin muttered, and sat down beside her.

'Alright, people; Sleep!' She cried cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Everyone started to move. The armour was hidden in the drawer's and wardrobes After a few moments the room was filled with cursing, several bouts of "Oi, give me some room here." "Stop elbowing me!" and "Sorry."<p>

Catherine sighed and opened her mouth. But, before she could say anything, another voice was heard.

'WILL YOU PLEASE _SHUT IT_!'

Everyone stopped and looked at Amy.

She blushed furiously, and ducked her head. Catherine blinked a few times.

'Thank you, Amy.' She said. 'All right everyone, hurry up and settle down so we can go to sleep.'

'Well, if we can get comfortable then we should be sorted.' Sophie pointed out smartly. 'Sadly, we can't.'

'Just keep it down, alright?' Sarah begged. Everyone nodded. Ami's light went off and movement and whispers gradually filled the room as they started their own conversation's.

* * *

><p>Sophie looked at Elyan. She didn't have the heart to wake him, but her arm was getting seriously numb. She wriggled slightly attempting to free her arm from under the knight. Elyan stirred and rolled over, freeing Sophie's arm.<p>

Sophie sighed in relief. She would have hated to wake him. It would have been so awkward.

She rolled over so her back was to Elyan and fell asleep to the whispers of the knights and her friends.

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry I hit you.' Catherine murmured.<p>

Merlin looked at her in surprise. 'It's fine. Arthur's always throwing things at me.'

'Why doesn't Arthur know about… you know?'

'Uthur, Arthur's father has banned magic. He hates it; anyone accused of sorcery is sentenced to death.'

'So you went right in to the dragon's lair?'

'Sorry?' Merlin asked in confusion.

'An expression.' Catherine explained. 'You went right in to the place where the danger was.'

'Yes.' Merlin shrugged from his space on the bed. This definitely wasn't what I expected when I woke up this morning.' He sighed.

'Me either.' Catherine agreed.

'How old are you all anyway?'

'What sort of a man asks the age of a girl?' Catherine teased. 'Most of us are fourteen; a few of us are fifteen. Sarah is the eldest, she's sixteen.'

'Really?' Merlin asked in surprise. 'I would have thought you were the oldest. I mean, you aren't the tallest, but you act like you are the oldest.'

'Thanks.' Catherine smiled. 'Have you got enough room?'

'I'm fine. Are you?'

'Yeah.' Catherine replied. Good night, Merlin.'

'Good night, Catherine.'

* * *

><p>'Are you comfortable, my lady? I could use the floor. It isn't necessary that I have a bed.'<p>

Ami sighed. 'Rule number two, Leon.' She reminded him gently.

Leon blushed in embarrassment. 'I'm sorry. I'm not really used to not going by any formalities.'

'It's fine.' Ami reassured him. 'Don't worry, I've got enough room.'

'The tall knight nodded. 'How old are you, Ami?' He asked suddenly.

'I'm fifteen, and how old are you Sir knight?'

'Twenty seven.'

'Hmm.' Ami replied thoughtfully. 'You know you could be classed as a paedophile or a pervert, but under these circumstances I think you are excused.'

'What are a paedophile and a pervert?'

'Highly disturbing people who have serious mental problems.' Ami replied shortly. 'I wouldn't worry about it, you aren't either of those.'

Leon nodded. 'Very well, good night, Ami.'

'Good knight, Leon… Do any of the knight's snore?'

'Arthur, and Gwaine on a bad day.'

'Great.'

'I know.'

'Good night.'

'Good night, my lady.'

* * *

><p>Lancelot looked at Sarah. 'I could take the floor, if you would prefer.' He murmured.<p>

Sarah snorted. 'We _are_ on the floor, genius.' She pointed out. 'It just so happens that we have a mattress.'

Lancelot chuckled. 'I suppose you're right.' He admitted. 'What is a boarding wing, Sarah?'

'Well, basically it's where we live during weekdays. We go to a school, where we receive an education. Staying here saves us from long journeys and early mornings.'

'Oh, I think I understand now. How old are you?'

'I'm sixteen.'

'Your sister?'

'What is this, twenty questions? Steph's nearly fifteen.'

'Oh,' Lancelot acknowledged. 'I wish I had a sibling. But now I have the knights and Merlin; and they have become closer to me than anyone.'

'Hmm,' Sarah laid back and murmured, 'night.'

'Good night.'

* * *

><p>'I'm afraid I'm a too big for both of us to fit in the bed.'<p>

'We'll fit.' Abi reassured Percival. 'Here, let me get to the other side of the bed.' Percival lay still as the strange girl climed over him and lay down on the other side of the bed, next to the wall. 'See?' She said.

'Why is your hair that colour, Abi?' He asked, glancing at the pinky, red mass on her head.

'I died it.'

'Your hair died?' Percival asked in befuddlement.

'No, I coloured it. A bit like when you dye clothes.'

Percival's face lit up in understanding. 'Oh, I understand now. But why did you dye it?'

Abi shrugged. 'I wanted to.'

He chuckled at that. 'You sound like Gwaine. He does things he doesn't have a reason for.'

'Yeah I'll have to apologize for locking him in the drawer.'

'He fit in the drawer?'

'I made him fit.'

Percival laughed. 'I think you are strange, Lady Abi. You are incredibly funny, but you are strange.'

'Thanks.' She replied dryly.

'How old are you?'

'Fourteen.'

'Well, you're the most bizarre fourteen year old I've ever met.'

'Ha! You're not bad yourself.'

'Thank you.' He smiled. 'Good night, Abi.'

'Night, Percival.'

* * *

><p>Gwaine, was quite comfortable in his bed. Of course, it wasn't really his bed but Steph had decided to sleep on the floor, using one of the pillows and one of the summer blankets. 'I could use the floor if you wish, you know.'<p>

'Don't worry about it.' Steph whispered from the floor.

'If you're sure.' Gwaine drawled. 'How come you didn't react like the others?'

It took a while for Steph to reply. 'I am the nerd of the room.' She said finally. 'I read a lot of fairy tales, books on the impossible, the things that died away and were forgotten in everyday life. I guess it just made me wonder if you were telling the truth.'

'Would you want to live like that?' Gwaine asked. 'Travelling about from place and time?'

'It would certainly be different.' Steph snorted. 'Some of it would be fun. But others, not so fun.'

'It is like that.' Gwaine murmured, so quietly that he could have been talking to himself.

'You used to travel?'

'Before I became a knight, yes. It was entertaining; not knowing where you'll be next. But it get lonely, no one should have to live alone.' He sighed. 'I met Merlin in a tavern fight, best friend I've ever had. First person who ever cared about me staying alive.'

'Friends like that are important.' Steph spoke quietly. 'They remind us of what we 're living for.'

'Yes.' Gwaine agreed. 'You know what, can we change the subject? I really am not good with sentimental stuff.'

'Quit kidding yourself.' Steph laughed. 'That was the most emotional conversation I've ever had with a man.'

'Do you have many conversation's with men?'

'Family and arguments with the boys here only, the boy's are prats here.'

Gwaine smiled. 'Good night, Steph.' He whispered. 'And if it makes you feel better, then speaking with you has cheered me up a lot. The other knights don't take me seriously when I start talking like that.'

'Don't worry about it.' Steph mumbled. 'I mean, one day someone will accept you for all of you, not just the mask you wear.'

'How on earth can a girl you're age speak like that?' Gwaine asked in disbelief.

'Lots of books, a brilliant family, and a good philosophy teacher.'

'Right. Good night.'

'Good night, Gwaine.'

* * *

><p>'I'm sorry about all of this.'<p>

'It's fine.' Amy reassured Arthur.

'We both know it's not.' Arthur murmured. 'We are causing trouble for you. No one from our time knows where we are. None of us have any idea how we got here and we are now currently taking your beds.'

'We'll work everything out properly tomorrow.' Amy muttered. 'Better sleeping plans, Making you all fit in and explaining a few more rules.'

'Very well.'

'Good night, Arthur.'

'Good night, Amy.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha- I bet you thought I was going to reveal Merlin's secret there. Sorry but I really can't deal with reveal scenes.<strong>

**I know, I know I said I would add descriptions of the knight's but this chapter was so long already that it's getting impossible. I swear, I WILL handle it next chapter, so please, please, please no flames. But please R&R.**

**If you come up with any antics or problems that could occur then feel free to tell me**

**Thank you to bubzchoc and Dirl15 for reading and reviewing.**

**EmbraceYourFREAK: I'm glad you are enjoying it, and hope I didn't disappoint you this chapter.**


	4. They are so having a shower

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**OC's**

**Catherine, Abi, Ami, Amy, Sarah, Sophie, and Steph**

* * *

><p><strong>All right, nothing much to say so… onwards!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bzzzzz. Bzz. Bzzzzz. Bzz. Ding, a ling, a ding, a ling, a ding, a-<em>

Ami groaned and turned her phone alarm off. She lay silently for a while, and thought of the dream from last night. It had to be one of the strangest dreams she had ever had, not to mention the most realistic.

She became aware of something pressing against her arm. She opened her eyes sat up.

She screamed. Everyone in the room jolted awake.

Leon leapt up and stood beside the bed, a confused expression on his face. He glanced at the other occupants of the room.

'Christ, Ami.' Abi groaned. 'What's up with you?'

'There are seven men in the room. They are in our beds. Oh my God, where's Steph? What have you done with her?'

'Ami,' Catherine yelled, 'calm! Breath! Got it?'

'I thought we established the fact that the knights of Camelot were in our room _last night._' Steph pointed out, sitting up from her space on the floor.

Sarah quirked an eyebrow, 'what are you doing down there, Steph?'

Steph shrugged. 'Gwaine needed the bed more than me.'

'We were supposed to share.' Sophie pointed out from her mattress. Elyan watched her silently.

'He snores on a bad day.' Steph explained. 'If he was on the floor, he would snore a lot.'

'How did you know he snores sometimes?' Lancelot asked from his spot beside Sarah.

Steph sighed in annoyance. 'What is this, twenty questions?' She pointed at Leon and Ami. 'They were talking about it last night.'

'You heard?' Ami asked in surprise.

'You'd be amazed what one hears by listening.'

'You said the same thing as your sister did last night.' Lancelot said suddenly. 'Something about twenty questions.'

'I heard that conversation too.'

'How many conversations did you hear?' Percival asked curiously.

'Nope. Nada. No way. No more questions.'

Amy glanced at Ami. 'What time is it?'

'Quarter past seven.' Ami replied tiredly. 'I forgot to switch my alarm off last night.'

The knights looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

'What are we going to do about Merlin's and the knight's breakfast? We can hardly take them down to breakfast with us.' Sophie asked

'We can,' Amy mused to herself. 'We can take them down before matron gets us for breakfast.'

'Oooh, fun!' Abi bounced excitedly, making Percival smile in amusement at her. 'Raiding the kitchens!'

Gwaine's eyes lit up at the words and he started to grin.

'What the hell is that smell?' Catherine said suddenly, scrunching her nose. Ami sniffed at the air and cringed.

Sophie leant towards Elyan and sniffed. 'It's them.' She stated, nodding at the knights.'

'Where were you before you came here?' Ami asked frowning.

'We were on a mission.' Arthur explained. We had been camping on the road for a week before we arrived here.'

'That explains it.' Sarah snorted. 'Good thing we have deodorant.'

'Lets get them breakfast.' Abi grinned.

* * *

><p>The long trail of girls and men crept past matron's bedroom. They silently walked down the many flights of stairs.<p>

'This place is bigger than I thought.' Leon whispered.

'Shut up!' Catherine hissed.

They had now reached the bottom floor o the boarding wing. Abi pushed the dining room door open and flicked the lights on.

'How do you keep doing that?' Arthur asked suspiciously. 'Is it Magic?'

Sarah snorted again. 'Sure, and so is the telephone- Oh yes, and the car!'

'Shut up, Sarah.' Steph snapped at her, glaring.

'Alright,' Catherine called. 'There's toast, cereal, or fruit.'

All of the knights opted for toast; they had no idea what cereal was and fruit wasn't all that appealing to them. The girls sat impatiently waiting for them to finish, looking at the clock now and again.

Once they were finished the girls cleared up any evidence that they were there and dragged the knights back upstairs.

* * *

><p>They had reached the boys floor when Sophie, who was leading them back, froze in horror as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. They were headed towards them. 'Back!' she whispered urgently. 'Get back!'<p>

The knights were shoved backwards through a door the led to the boy's corridor. The teenagers shoved them along the landing until they reached the middle floor, lounge area. They waited with baited breath until the footsteps faded away.

'God, this isn't going to be a fun week.' Abi muttered under her breath.

'Let's get them upstairs.' Catherine stated. 'We need to get dressed.'

The knights waited patiently as the girls dressed. Steph was currently changing behind the wardrobe door she had propped open with a chair, in the space that Merlin had been hidden in after their first close encounter with Matron. Ami and Catherine were changing in the bathroom. Abi, Amy and Sophie were changing in the shower room and Sarah had headed back to her room to dress.

When the girls returned, they all sat down on the various chairs, beds mattresses and desks.

Catherine was dressed in a pair of navy jeggings and an aqua coloured hoody and on her feet she wore a pair of large, fluffy, baby pink slippers. Her hair had been left loose.

Amy was wearing a pair of black boot cut jeans. She was wearing three layers made up of a vest-top, a green and white striped t-shirt, and red jacket. Her hair was also left loose.

Ami was dressed in her skinny jeans, violet vest-top and yellow hoody. She had plaited her fringe out of her face and tied the rest of her hair up in a bun. She was frowning at her phone intently.

Sarah and Steph had dressed similarly; both were dressed in slouchy, casual clothes. Both were wearing navy tracksuit bottoms, and Sarah was wearing a faded blue hoody with cream stripes on it. Steph was wearing an unzipped black fleece and a grey, long sleeved t-shirt. Her hair had been tied back in a ponytail, and her metallic red glasses were perched on her nose. Her sister on the other hand had simply brushed her hair.

Both were currently reading on their phones, and Steph had one of her earphones jammed in her ear while the other hung down her neck.

Abi was dressed in a black vest top and grey tracksuit bottoms. Her hair had been tied in to a messy bun and she had applied her make-up, causing her new friend to wonder at the difference from last night. She was sat on Catherine's bed. The two of the were talking in quiet voices and Steph would occasionally look up at them with and return her story.

Sophie seemed to be dressed similarly to Sarah and Steph. Instead of her usual, nice clothes, she was dressed in a hoody and jeans. She had also managed to tie her short hair back in a ponytail. She was playing on her ipod with Amy watching over her shoulder.

'We need to figure out how you got here.' Catherine began. 'And how to get you back.'

'Right.' Sarah nodded in exaggerated understanding. She took a deep breath. 'Steph?'

Steph glared at her. 'Great, Sarah-_Thanks_,' She snatched her sister's phone from her a pocketed it and, seemingly oblivious of Sarah's glare turned towards the men. 'Well, did you notice anything odd before you got here? What were you doing?'

'There was a storm.' Gwaine said slowly. 'We were examining a cave, and we couldn't find the back.

'It just didn't seem to end.' Arthur frowned. 'We just kept walking, next thing we knew we're in a dark room.'

'Which is when I woke up,' Catherine finished thoughtfully.

'But what actually caused you to end up here?' Sophie asked, exasperated.

'Is anyone going down to breakfast?' Amy asked, looking around the room.

Everyone automatically checked the time.

'Yep; we should definitely be going down now.' Sarah said.

Abi looked around at the men. 'Stay here, don't leave the room, and promise that you won't touch anything.' She glared at the men. 'Understood?'

Percival smiled slightly as the other men shrank back slightly. 'I think we all understand, Abi.'

Abi smiled up at him and shrugged. 'As long as I get my point across, I don't care.'

The girls trooped out of the room. Amy glanced around at them as she left.

'They are so getting a shower after breakfast.' The knights heard Sophie mutter, they looked around the room at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i know it wasn't the best chapter in the world, but i was in such a hurry and wanted to get it posted.<strong>

**Thanks to everyone else who has viewed, added to alerts, favourites and reviewed. ;)**

**I'm sorry but i won't be** u**pdating until well after christmas. :(**

**Thanks again!  
><strong>


	5. Discussions, plans, and eceltisy

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**OC's**

**Catherine, Abi, Ami, Amy, Sarah, Sophie, and Steph**

**Thank you for reading so far! I'm really beginning to struggle with ideas for chapters so if anybody has any ideas then please, please, please let me know.**

**I also know this is a slow plot, but seriously, I am trying to sort it, I promise!**

**Chapter 5**

**8:30**

_The girls trooped out of the room. Amy glanced around at them as she left._

'_They are so getting a shower after breakfast.' The knights heard Sophie mutter, they looked around the room at each other._

'So…' Gwaine said finally. Merlin and the knights looked at him. 'What?'

Arthur glared at him and looked at his companions. 'I think we should take this opportunity to talk about our situation and our new… guardians.'

'Well, I think their intentions are good.' Merlin shrugged.

'Yes, thank you for your brilliant contribution, _Mer_lin,' Arthur scoffed. 'Leon, what do you have to say? Did you learn anything last night?'

'The lady Ami seems quite kind-' he broke off as Gwaine snorted and snapped, 'Lady Ami was probably the most rational out of all of them, Gwaine. She had every right to be worried! I mean, honestly, A bunch of strangers- men as well- crashed in to their room in the dead of night, claiming to be from the past. If it was the other way around, would you trust them?'

'Two things.' Elyan said. 'One- we are from the past; and two- why are you defending her?'

Percival slapped them on the heads, causing them to flinch. 'Shut up and let Sir Leon finish.' Arthur nodded and waved an arm for Leon to continue.

'She seemed kind one she had calmed down. She does not fully trust us, but when she spoke I became certain they spoke the truth of our predicament.'

Arthur nodded and turned to Lancelot. The tanned knight shook his head and grinned, 'Sarah was so kind to tell me that she was sixteen and her sister nearing her fifteenth year. She also told me that a boarding wing is a bit like a lodge where they stay when they are being educated at a school.'

Merlin looked at him in disbelief. 'Where you questioning her all night, Lancelot?'

'No. But she did get annoyed after she gave those answers so I decided to stop.'

Arthur smiled. 'Well done, Lancelot. What of you Percival? You had quite an odd looking girl in your pair.'

Percival laughed, 'Abi, she dyed her hair like we dye our clothes and the only reason she had was "I wanted to".'

The knight's groaned as they recognized Gwaine's character in Abi. Merlin smirked. 'Well now we can find out what Gwaine would be like if he was a girl.' The knights burst out laughing.

'Shut up, Merlin!' Gwaine exclaimed, swatting him playfully.

'What about you, Elyan?' Arthur asked in a strangled voice.

The black knight blushed and looked down, muttering something incoherently.

'Sorry?' Lancelot spluttered. 'Could you speak up a bit, Elyan?'

'I fell asleep, alright!' The knight yelled.

Arthur stared in disbelief for a few moments before turning to Gwaine.

'I didn't find out much from Steph. Only that she loves books, and that the boys at this- School was what you called it, wasn't it?- are prats.'

Arthur looked at Merlin. 'Heaven forbid you should have more to tell us than your last contribution.'

'Sarah's the eldest, the others a mix of thirteen and fourteen.'

'Right, that solves… almost nothing.' Gwaine sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>8:50<strong>

The knight's leapt to their feet as the door swung open and the girls entered. Upon seeing who it was, they sat back down and watched as the girls started busying themselves around the room.

Gwaine watched Abi from his position on her bed. Everyone seemed to have abandoned last night's plan and had began to speak to or watch others in the room; Percival was the only one of them not to have left his assigned teenager and was sat beside him.

Abi glanced at Gwaine and Percival as they listened to her talk on the phone, and hurriedly made a couple of excuses and hung up on them. 'What are you looking at?'

'I'm sorry, we were wondering what that curious contraption is.' Gwaine explained.

Abi blinked a few times, 'Oh. It's a mobile phone- it allows you to talk to people from far away.'

'Really?' Percival asked, eying the small flat object suspiciously.

'Really. I might let you try it one day.'

* * *

><p>Amy was sat with Sophie, Lancelot and Elyan, and the two girls were answering an insane amount of questions and were beginning to run out of patience.<p>

Lancelot frowned as he tried to process the information in his head on what the girls were telling them. 'What about what Sarah said-the car?'

Sophie groaned and turned to Amy. 'It's your turn to answer, Amy.'

The taller girl shrugged. 'Erm... a car is a bit like a cart, only it pulls itself instead of using horses and is made of metal.'

Elyan's eyes were bugging out of his head in disbelief. 'It must be magic.' He whispered. 'There's no other explanation.' The girls laughed.

'It's not magic, silly.' Sophie chuckled. 'It's just that the technology has improved since your time- you can't expect everything to be the same after fifteen hundred years!'

'Alright, so basically, everything we think could be magic is really just something powered by... elecltisy or energy produced by burning different fuels?' Lancelot

checked.

Sophie whooped and clapped cheerfully. 'He's got it!' She paused, 'Only thing is, it's e-lec-tri-city, not elecltisy.'

'Electricity.' Lancelot repeated. 'Got it.'

Amy glanced at Elyan. 'Do you get it, or...?'

'I think i understand.' He replied slowly.

* * *

><p>Catherine had been talking with Arthur, Leon and Sarah. She was explaining what they would be doing through the course of the day.<p>

This included sneaking them to the train to get to the shopping center and buying them some clothes. The main problem was keeping Matron occupied or coming up with and excuse to catch the train.

'What about Matron?' Catherine asked, a frown coming on her face.

Sarah shrugged. 'It's not like we don't go shopping with just our friends often. We could promise not to separate because i think going around in a group of seven might be acceptable.'

'And the boys?' Catherine pointed out. 'They don't exactly blend in'

'Say they're going to a fancy dress party.'

'Yes they're very convincing, they even smell like they are from the dark ages!'

'Steph and Me have some men's deodorant that we got as a present for one of our stepbrothers. We can get some more when we go shopping.'

'The one that threw up on the dog last Christmas?'

'Yes, that one.'

Catherine nodded. 'It'll do for the time being.'

'What about their hair?' Sarah said suddenly.

'I have dry shampoo.' Catherine replied.

'Then we're sorted.' Sarah smiled. 'We just have to explain it to the others now.'

The two girls looked at Arthur and Leon who looked too confused for words. They looked back at each other again and grinned.

* * *

><p>Ami and Steph were sat with Merlin. They were speaking in hushed voices so that no one could hear them.<p>

'So let me get this straight.' Ami said. 'You are Merlin, the wizard/warlock that is destined to help Arthur rule and bring peace to the land... but no one can know that you have magic.'

'Yep, you've got it in one.' He muttered.

'We'll have to tell the others not to mention it in front of your friends.'

'Lancelot knows, so it doesn't matter about him.'

Steph looked at him warily. 'Well, first chance you get, you should check to see if your magic works in our time. Magic doesn't exist here.'

'WHAT!' everyone in the room turned to them.

'It's nothing important.' Ami said. 'Steph just told a joke that has left him in shock.'

Arthur raised his eyebrows, 'Really?' he said doubtfully.

'Yes.' Ami nodded with wide eyes.

'I wouldn't tell _Mer_lin any jokes that are inappropriate for a child or lady. He's a complete _girl _sometimes.' He laughed, convinced by Ami's lie.

'What's wrong with girls?' Abi yelled angrily. 'Women are just as capable of doing the same things as men. The only thing they don't have is a cock!'

The girls groaned and the men stared in shock at the Pink-haired girl.

'Great, Abi, you had to open your mouth didn't you?'

'I was being honest and stating a fact.' Abi pointed out. 'I was also pissed off because these guys are completely sexist!'

Gwaine laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder. 'Well i like you, Abi. Nearly all of the girls back home are all soft.'

Abi grinned, 'Well since i am apparently a female version of you, i should hope so!'

Gwaine paled in horror. 'Who told you about that?'

Abi shrugged and in a bored tone replied, 'Percival did of course.'

The others in the room began to laugh. Every time they would calm down a little Sophie's laugh would randomly start up again and they would start up again.

Tears were working down Steph's cheeks as she gasped for breath. 'Oh, God that hurts. I need to breathe. I need to breathe.'

'Steph, shut up! You're not helping, here!' Sarah shouted between laughs.

'I can't help it!'

'You can't help your face either!'

'Get some new comebacks, Sari' Steph gasped. 'Oh yeah, you can't-your too special.'

'Will you two shut up!' Sophie snapped.

'Are they always like this?' Arthur asked.

'Most of the time, yes.' Abi said. 'But they aren't fighting really, just messing on.'

Arthur gave them an odd look. 'Well in any case, Catherine, Sarah, Leon and i have discussed what we are going to do in terms of fitting in while we're here and all i can say is that the girls are taking charge from now on. We do what they say, and i trust them to keep us safe.'

He didn't look too impressed with the decision he had made, but looking at his options, he didn't have much choice. It was a little bit disconcerting, however, that he was handing command over to a group of fourteen, fifteen and sixteen year olds- practically children!

'So do i.' Merlin nodded, smiling at Ami.

'I think this will be fun.' Gwaine grinned.

'I think we're all in favor of this decision.' Lancelot said looking around at the room's occupants.

'Right.' Sarah looked around the room. 'So, me, Ami and Sophie are going to convince Matron to let us catch the train to the shopping center. We've got enough money to get us there and we can get money from the banks when we get there. Steph and Amy are going to spray them with air freshener and deodorant to get rid of the stench. Abi and Catherine are going to dry shampoo their hair. Also, wash their hands and faces to make them look a little bit cleaner. Is that alright with everyone?' The girls nodded and the knight just looked at each other in confusion. 'Good!' she exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, thanks reviewers! reviews m<strong>**ake my day!**

**LOL, Arthur mustn't have been completely happy about giving the girls complete control over what happens. Little do they know, that i, xXgirlmusketeerXx controls what they do ;) along with my evil sister, my beta reader and living plot bunny.**


	6. Are you sure this is edible?

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**OC's**

**Catherine, Abi, Ami, Amy, Sarah, Sophie, and Steph**

**Alright, this is me fighting the writer's block! Good luck me ;)**

**Chapter 6**

**9:00**

'What are we going to say to Matron to get her permission?' Sarah asked worriedly.

Sophie rolled her eyes. 'You should have thought of the before saying we would speak to her.'

'Just ask her.' Ami suggested with a shrug of her shoulders.

'You're asking.' Sophie stated, pushing to the back of the trio. Ami looked at her in incredulity.

'Uh, no I'm not.' She snorted and stepped behind Sarah. Sarah glared at them.

'I'm not ask- Hey!' Ami and Sophie had shoved her into the staff room and Matron was now glaring at her as if she smelled of something bad.

'What can I do for you, ladies?' She said.

Sophie prodded Sarah to make her speak. 'Umm, you see Matron, the thing is, some of us still need to get some of our Christmas shopping done and we were wondering if we could go to the shopping centre.'

Matron looked at her in confusion. 'That would be fine because I could take you all in the van. The thing is I can't because of the snow. So I'm sorry, girls, but it's a no.'

'Can't we take the train?' Sarah asked cautiously. 'The tracks have been cleared. We would stick together, and we all know the way.'

'I can't let you; I'll get in to trouble if something happens.'

'Why can't we just get parent's permission?' Ami pleaded.

Matron looked at them all in suspicion. 'Is it essential that you all go today?'

'YES!' They exclaimed in unison.

Matron sighed and rubbed her hand across her face. 'I suppose so.' The three girls immediately sprinted away. 'But make sure that you get your parent's permission first!' She called after them.

Steph and Amy exchanged glances and looked at the three men in front of them. Lancelot, Percival, and Leon were stood in a line in front of them. Amy fingered the can of air freshener that they have found in the cleaning cupboard and smiled.

'Who's first?' She asked them. They took a step backwards. Catherine looked over from where she was digging through her suitcase and leapt up. She pushed Lancelot forward and returned to her task.

Steph laughed, 'It's great to see we have a volunteer!' She grabbed the can of deodorant. She ran over and opened the window and back to her previous position.

They could see Leon, Lancelot and Percival tense as Amy and Steph approached their first victim- err patient.

'I'd hold your breath if I were you.' Amy warned. The men did as they were told and as one, Amy and Steph began attacking Lancelot with spray, while he stood with his eyes squeezed shut.

After a few moments Ami stopped and looked at Steph who was still spraying. 'Um, Steph? I think we've sprayed him enough now.' Steph stopped and glared at her.

'I was enjoying that!' She looked at men. 'Lancelot, go and see Abi.'

'Who's next?' Amy asked cheerfully. Leon and Percival looked at each other fearfully.

'Okay.' Steph shrugged and started attacking both of them at once with deodorant. Amy looked and her in confusion before shrugging and joining in.

Eventually, they got all of the men sprayed as the others were sent over.

Abi laughed at Steph and Amy attacking their patients with spray. The poor men looked petrified! Shaking her head she turned back to the task at hand. Merlin was sat in front of her and looked pretty nervous.

Abi picked up a makeup wipe and started to scrub at his face. Unfortunately, the wipe didn't last long as an unbelievable amount of dirt from his face. Abi frowned in disbelief and picked up another.

It took three makeup wipes to clean Merlin's face, and another two for his hands. When she was finished she sent him to Catherine and Started on Arthur who, though he wasn't as mucky as Merlin, complained like a little boy until Abi smacked him across the face.

In the end, she got the men cleaned in the order of Merlin, Arthur, Lancelot, Leon, Percival (who needed his entire arms cleaned), Gwaine, and Elyan.

Catherine frowned at Gwaine. Why did he have to have long hair if he couldn't keep it clean?

'Gwaine, tip your head upside down for me.' Gwaine stared at her in confusion and Catherine face-palmed. 'Lean forward!'

Gwaine quickly obeyed and Catherine began tearing her hairbrush through his messy hair, muttering to herself. Gwaine could occasionally hear snippets of what she was saying and to his horror, most of what he heard was along the lines of 'I wish I had scissors' and why doesn't he get a bloody decent haircut'.

'OW!' Gwaine yelped suddenly as the brush caught on a knot in his hair. Catherine slapped him.

'Shut up and grow some balls!'

'But-'

'SHUT UP, GWAINE!' Gwaine obliged and Catherine picked up the dry-shampoo. 'Hold your breath.' She told him. He did so and Catherine sprayed it all over his hair. When she was done she pushed him in the direction of Amy and Steph and turned to Elyan. Catherine was glad that he had very short hair and just needed a quick spray, and as a result she was a lot nicer to him.

9:15

Sophie, Sarah, and Ami entered the room and immediately slapped their hands over their noses, gagging.

'Woah! It stinks of spray in here!' Ami groaned.

'I wouldn't be surprised.' Catherine started sarcastically. 'Steph and Amy went overboard.'

Sarah slapped her sister and dodged out of the way when she automatically retaliated by aiming a kick at her.

'Well the knights are looking better at least.' Sophie smiled, looking them over appraisingly.

'Did you speak to Matron?' Abi asked hopefully.

'We have to ring our parents to get permission, but we can go.'

Catherine rolled her eyes and Abi snorted, 'Yeah, like we're actually going to bother.'

'Well, are we going?' Steph asked standing up.

'Get your armour on boys, and leave your swords here.'

The time travellers were extremely confused for the next few minutes as the girls gave them endless bouts of advice.

'Stay with us, do not wander off.'

'Do not stare at girls, no matter what you see them wearing.'

'Try not to stare at anything that you do not understand.'

'Do not attack anyone or anything.'

'Remember; electricity.'

'It you so much as speak we will honestly kick you in the place where the sun don't shine.'

Sneaking the men out was surprisingly easy, and they found themselves ushering the knights down to the train station.

9:40

The knight's and Merlin were nervous and probably scared on the train ride. They had received a few curious stares once they had been convinced to get on, but a few glares and 'fancy dress party' excuses and everyone left them alone.

Catherine, and Sarah had both grown an intense dislike for Gwaine, seeing as he asked questions and grew excited about almost everything he saw. And Ami and Sophie constantly had to stop Leon and Arthur from formally addressing themselves to the other people on the train, which put them into an extremely bad mood.

When the girls dragged the knights and Merlin off the train and into the shopping centre, the men's jaws dropped at the sheer amount of people in the large building.

'This must be the size of half of Camelot at least.' Lancelot breathed.

The others nodded dumbly while the girls rolled their eyes.

'So...' Abi started, 'get some money out, get their clothes, get food, and possibly some pointless shopping, then head back?'

The girls all nodded in agreement and as a group headed to the cash machines, and afterwards proceeded to pull the knights to a clothes shop.

The girls were having a lot of fun. They picked nearly ten items of clothing for each of the men and made them try everything on.

10:15

When each of the knights and Merlin had two sets of clothes each, pyjamas and swimming shorts, they went to get lunch. Steph had wanted the knights to change in to their new clothes, but since they would have to carry all of the armour back anyway they decided to wait until they returned to the boarding wing.

For lunch, the girls chose McDonald's. The men, however, were not convinced it was a good idea.

'Are you sure this is edible?' Arthur questioned holding a chicken nugget up to eye level before dropping it again. Abi groaned and face-palmed.

'Yes. Think about it- use that tiny brain of yours for once; would we be eating it if it wasn't edible?'

'What brain?' Sarah grumbled. 'I thought there was empty space between his lugs.' Steph snorted.

'Touch wood he has a brain at least the size of a pea.' She and Sarah immediately reached over and tapped each other's heads, laughing. The others tried to hide their confusion and carry on eating.

'Where are we going next?' Sophie asked through a mouth full of food.

'Finish the Christmas shopping, I suppose.' Ami shrugged.

Abi asked excitedly, 'After that can we go to the cinema?' The girls looked at her like she was insane. 'What?' She asked innocently.

'Er, no.' Amy deadpanned.

'Oh, come on! Why not?'

'Because they haven't even seen a TV yet and If we take them to the cinema, they will most likely blow their cover.'

'Pweeeaasseee!' Abi begged with a first class puppy dog look on her face. Her lip trembled threateningly. 'Pwity pwease wiv a chewwie on top!'

'N. O. spells no!' Srah snapped curtly.

'Why nnoootttt...?' Gwaine whined, though he had no idea what they were talking about. Sarah blinked at him and smiled sweetly.

'Because I said so?' She replied innocently. Everyone sniggered into their drinks as Abi and Gwaine let out a series of huffs and pouts. After a while Ami decided to change the direction that the conversation was heading in.

'Well I suppose we best get shopping! She cheered enthusiastically.

The girls grinned wickedly.

**Hope it wasn't too bad. Remember, I have had writers block and am still recovering.**

**Thanks to the people who gave me a boot up the butt with their reviews!**

**R&R but no flames. Please let me know who your favourite OCs are and if you can tell when my sister started typing :)**


	7. Modernised? Lets say 21st centuryised

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**OC's**

**Catherine, Abi, Ami, Amy, Sarah, Sophie, and Steph**

**Enjoy! Sorry if it's short or not the usual standard.**

* * *

><p>2:30<p>

The knight's collapsed on the seats of the train with a groan of relief and let their sore fingers let go of the numerous shopping bags the girls had given them to carry. Merlin, on the other hand, to the girl's insistence, had nothing to carry; resulting in a very happy Merlin and some extremely tired knights.

'Even after 1500 years,' Gwaine puffed, 'girls still love shopping.' Sarah punched him on the arm from her seat.

'Remember that half of that shopping is for you, you ungrateful git!

'Excuse me?' Gwaine asked, baffled at the unfamiliar term. Sophie shook her head dismissively.

'It's not a compliment, Gwaine.'

Arthur, Merlin, and the other knight's smirked and relaxed in their seats. Well, as relaxed as they could in something that in Camelot would only be explained by magic.

Elyan looked at Steph curiously from where she was sat looking at her mobile. 'What are you doing?' He asked. There was no reply. 'Steph?' Once again, there was no answer.

'Oh, she can't hear you, man.' Catherine explained. 'She's got her headphones in.' At Elyan's look she elaborated. 'Look at her ears.'

All the knights looked at her ears and noticed the black things blocking them. Leon was just about to pull one of them from her ear when Sarah stopped him.

'If you want to live then don't.' Leon's arm immediately retracted.

'What do we do then?'

'Easy.' Sarah shrugged and without warning she slapped Steph's arm with great force. The red head jumped slightly and turned in her seat, pulling out a headphone.

'What?' she snapped at Sarah, rubbing her throbbing arm.

'Stop being so anti-social,' Sarah shot back defensively, 'Elyan was asking you a question.' Steph turned to Elyan expectantly.

'What were you doing?'

'Listening to music.'

'Why couldn't we hear it then?' Arthur challenged. Abi stuck one of her own headphones in his ear and the other in Elyan's and pressed play.

The yelps of shock were enough to turn everyone's attention to them. Arthur yanked the offending article from his ear and threw it on the floor. Elyan also took the headphone from his ear.

'What,' Elyan began shakily, 'was _that_?' Abi looked at them innocently.

'Music, of course.'

'If that was music, then I'm worried.' Arthur retorted.

Sarah grinned, and said 'Just think how the mirror feels when you look into it!'

* * *

><p>Sarah threw the trunks at the knights and crossed her arms. 'Get changed. And before you ask we're NOT helping.' The knights looked at Arthur for affirmation and then at the other girls.<p>

Abi shook her head and laughed at Percival. 'You're on your own, mate.'

Obviously, the girls stood in the corridor while they waited for the knights to change. It took a ridiculously long time, and on various occasions a mutter could be heard; usually something along the lines of: "what are these strange contraptions", "Merlin, do you have to whinge like a baby?" and "I thing they got the wrong sizes…"

At last, when the girls had recovered from the knight's comical commentary, the door opened and seven very embarrassed and uncomfortable looking men trooped out of the room.

Catherine stepped up to them and began splitting them up in to groups. 'Percival, Merlin, Lancelot and Elyan stand here. Arthur and Gwaine, you stand here. Leon, you stand here.'

'Catherine,' Sophie began, 'Will, you go with Leon?'

Catherine nodded. 'Yeah, okay.'

Sophie bit her lip and looked around at the others. 'So if me, Sarah, Amy and Steph go with those four,' she said, pointing at Percival's group, 'Catherine with Leon and Abi and Ami with the other two, would that work?'

Everyone nodded and split up. Mission "humanise knights" was go.

* * *

><p>'So I turn it this way to get the water out?' Lancelot checked, 'and this to change the temperature?'<p>

'Yeah.' Steph muttered distractedly, frowning at Percival's attempts to turn the shower on. 'Hey Percival, what _are_ you doing?'

'I can't get it to work.' He shrugged. Steph rolled her eyes and pushed Lancelot in to the shower. 'Get a move on!' She called over her shoulder and headed over to explain to Percival for the fourth time how to work the shower.

Sarah grinned at Steph from where she was sat on a stool by Merlin's shower, calling step by step instructions to him as she did. 'Yes Merlin, the green bottle!' and then to Steph, 'where's Amy?'

'Toilet.' Steph rolled her eyes and settled down one the floor next to Percival's shower.

Sophie picked up the towel and threw it over the top of the shower for Elyan.

'Thank you.' Elyan said appearing from behind the shower curtain with the towel wrapped around his waist, he was now completely dry.

'It's alright.' She replied. She picked up a plastic bag. 'Put the trunks in here and let's get back to the other room.'

* * *

><p>Catherine sat in silence on the stool by the bathtub. Leon was the knight she had been charged with sorting out. 'Don't take too long.' She said after a few minutes.<p>

Leon nodded once and began washing his hair with the Strawberry shampoo that Abi had provided. He then stopped and looked at the bottle of showergel. Cathering picked up a sponge and handed it to him. 'Put some on that and wash properly. I mean it. There is no way any of you are coming back in our room if you stink.'

* * *

><p>'OW!' A yelp came from one of the showers.<p>

'What happened this time?' Abi asked, grinning manically at Ami and turning the cold tap of one of the sinks on. Ami clapped her hands over mouth in a bid to stop laughing.

'The water has gone hot!' Arthur yelled.

'Quit being such a baby!' Abi yelled back. She turned the tap off and turned the hot tap on. 'Is that better?'

'Yes, that's- NO, IT'S FREEZING!'

'What's going on?' Amy asked, sticking her head through the door.

'Abi keeping turning the tap on and listening to Arthur squeal.' Ami whispered, giggling.

Amy's face went stony. 'Abi, please don't.' Abi looked at her innocently and switched taps. 'ABI, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!'

Silence ensued. Everyone gawked at Amy like she'd grown an extra head and Steph and Sarah came out of the other shower room to see if they had heard correctly.

'Bloody hell.' Steph muttered. 'That's something that doesn't happen here everyday.'

'Will you lot hurry up?' Catherine begged before returning to the bedroom with Leon.

After a couple of uncomfortable minutes, Lancelot stepped out of his shower cubicle and looked at Abi. 'You are such a trouble maker.'

'No I'm not!' Abi protested. 'I just make things interesting!'

'Right.' He said sarcastically, placing a hand on Ami's back and escorting her from the room in a gentalmanly fashion.

* * *

><p>'Well?' Arthur asked.<p>

The girls were stood in a line with their heads cocked to one side. The knights were stood opposite them, looking nearly completely 21st centuryish.

They were all dressed in baggy jeans, (different makes, of course), but had different tops. Arthur had a plain grey T-shirt, Merlin, had a black T-shirt, Percival was in a white vest top, Elyan had a long-sleeved black t-shirt, Leon had a forest green T-shirt and an unbuttoned shirt over the top, Gwaine had chosen a designer T-shirt, Lancelot had chosen a pale blue shirt, and under instruction had left the top three buttons undone.

As if that wasn't enough, Gwaine had been given a haircut. He had been horrified. He had fought. He had been threatened. So he had shut up. Well… that's what everyone else was told by Catherine. They had also been submitted to shaves. All in all, they looked like semi-respectable but cool men in their twenties.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably. 'Erm... what do you think?'

Ami nodded and smiled. 'I think you look great.' It was like she had broken a spell, because the other girls were immediately agreeing and putting their own opinions forward.

Steph sat down next to Catherine. 'It would have make more sense to put them into their tracksuit bottoms, you know.' She said quietly. 'It's nearly bedtime already!'

Catherine regarded her and after a moments thought her eyes widened. 'We need to get their clothes in the wash and get the armor hidden properly.'

'I'll take the clothes.' Steph offered. 'Should we get some bottles of water from the vending machine for them?'

'Yeah, i'll come with you.'

* * *

><p>Steph and Catherine shoved the clothes in to the washing machine and left it for a quick wash.<p>

'By the time we get the water and get it all upstairs and get down again, the wash will be finished and we can shove it in the dryer and iron them.'

'Don't do that.' Steph frowned. 'Stick them in the shower rooms overnight when we get our showers.'

'Why?'

'It stops them from creasing. Dry them then leave them in the bathroom.'

'Where on earth did you get that from?' Catherine asked incredulously.

'I read it in a book.'

'Of course you did.'

* * *

><p>Ami shoved the last of the armor in the spare room and collapsed on the floor in exhaustion. Gwaine winked at her.<p>

'Tired?'

'Yes! How do manage to walk in those?'

'I sometimes wonder myself.'

Ami checked the time and quickly stood up. 'Matron will be up soon. Will you and the others hide or do you need us to make you?'

Gwaine sucked in a deep breath. 'I think we can hide ourselves, thank you.' He replied hastily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The figure in black smirked as the reflection in the water shimmered and warped into the image she sought. The Arthur and his knights were finally somewhere where they couldn't thwart her plans. She laughed and turned away from the bowl. Morgana met her sister's gaze. <strong>_

_**'It worked.'**_

_**'Of course it did.' Her sister replied weakly. 'Soon, my sister, soon we will be rid of all of those who stood against us.'**_

* * *

><p>Sarah sat frowning at Merlin from the other side of the room. Lancelot settled next to her. 'Even Merlin isn't stupid enough not to notice you staring at him from across the room, Sarah.'<p>

'Hmm? Oh, I was just thinking about what you said about Morgana sending you here.'

Lancelot rolled his eyes. 'It's alright. I know about his magic.' He whispered.

'Maybe, he could get you back.' Sarah replied. 'As long as the others didn't see, then they'd not find out.'

Lancelot looked at Merlin. 'That's a good idea. Let me ask him.'

* * *

><p><strong>(Cringing) Am I in trouble? I'm soooo sorry I put everyone through all that "On hiatus" "Abandoning" "Possible update" stuff. It was really unfair on you and I sincerely apologise. Please read and review but NO FLAMES!<strong>


	8. Bad boys! Now What Do We Do?

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**OC's**

**Catherine, Abi, Ami, Amy, Sarah, Sophie, and Steph**

**I noticed that I haven't been putting disclaimers in so I think now's a good time to start. So I DO NOT OWN BBC MERLIN CHARACTERS.**

**Soooo…How is everyone? Good? Excellent. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter- every review means so much to me!**

* * *

><p>Friendships between the girls and the men grew stronger. Percival constantly stood loyally by Abi, Lancelot would often be seen with Ami, Arthur would talk quietly with Amy, Gwaine would start battles of sarcasm and wit with Sarah, and Leon would quiz Steph on life of the 21st century. Everything flowed rather smoothly aside from the occasional hiccup with technology and hiding from Matron.<p>

There was an automatic routine that took place every morning: get up, girls shower, men shower while girls dress, breakfast for girls while men dress, sneak food up for men, girls take turns to go downstairs and wander around to keep Matron from getting suspicious and then the girls would get lunch and sneak food up for the men. Two days into said routine and the men were getting tired of being stuck in one room (with the exception of the shower room). So typically, Arthur decided to lead a mission to downstairs and outside into the garden while the girls showered.

* * *

><p><strong>8:00 AM<strong>

'Arthur, I don't think this is a good idea.' Merlin cautioned when Arthur led the party downstairs and to the door. 'They'll be angry when they find out.'

Arthur rolled his eyes pompously and without looking at him he replied. 'Merlin, do you really have to be such a girl? It's not like they can do anything to us.'

Elyan raised an eyebrow. 'I once thought that about Gwen… soon got that thought knocked out of me.'

'Will you lot shut up?' Lancelot hissed, his eyes darting around anxiously. 'If the Matron sees us then something bad is bound to happen.'

Eventually, they made it outside and made the most of enjoying their brief freedom. "Enjoying" included lots of snowball fights and play fighting. Unfortunately showering didn't last very long, so Leon had to cut the fun short. 'We need to get back upstairs.' He said loudly. 'The girls will be finished shortly.' There was a lot of grumbling at this, mainly from Gwaine. But nevertheless they headed inside only to be met by a frightening sight.

'I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!' Abi screeched when the girls returned to the bedroom…only to find it empty. T

Catherine ran her fingers through her hair. 'Get in line.' She growled.

Sophie groaned in agreement. 'Why didn't they listen to us and stay upstairs?'

'Who cares?' Ami shrugged, glancing at everyone in turn. 'Let's just go down and get them before they're caught.'

The noise they made was incredible. People say that people who make a lot of noise sound like a herd of elephants, but this was _a lot_ louder than that. The teenage girls sprinted down the stairs two at a time only to freeze at the bottom of the last set; seeing Matron interrogating the men and the men trying desperately to convince her that their lies were truths.

* * *

><p><em>'Who. Are. You?<em>' Matron demanded. 'And _what_, might I ask are you doing here?'

The poor knights and Merlin shrank back slightly in fear. No-one had any idea what to say.

Matron's glare intensified. 'If you don't tell me, then I'll call the police!'

Arthur blinked and quickly started to spin a story. 'Oh, there's no need for that ma'am.' He began as pleasantly as he could. 'You see we're… we're friends of the girls upstairs!'

'And cousins.' Lancelot added.

'And stepbrothers.' Gwaine finished. Everyone nodded quickly in affirmation

Matron did not waver an inch. '_What_ are you doing here and _how_ did you get here? The snow has been blocking the roads for days now.'

Leon chose that moment to add his say. 'I saw the girls the other day in the shopping centre,' he explained. 'They explained their predicament to me and I said I would try and get here by train to see them. But I'm friends with some of the others,' he paused to wave his hand at the other men, 'and once one found out… well plans travel fast.'

'Oh, really?' Matron said sarcastically. 'And which of the girls do you know?'

'Oh, I'm sorry!' Leon slapped a hand to his forehead theatrically. 'We haven't introduced ourselves properly!'

'I'm Jonathon,' Gwaine smiled, 'Steph and Sarah's youngest stepbrother.' He pointed at Leon. 'This is Matt, my brother.'

'Matron switched her gaze to Merlin and Lancelot. 'I'm Catherine's cousin.' Merlin explained. 'Jake.' He added.

Lancelot nodded and said, 'I'm a friend of Ami's family, Michael.'

Percival broke in finally and said 'I'm… Jacob.' He finished, picking a name that he had heard Catherine mention concerning a story named "The Twilight Saga". 'These are my friends Sam and Scott.' He added pointing at Elyan.

Lancelot nudged Merlin and indicated to the girls stood behind them. They looked furious. Another reason to be scared.

Sarah waved at them and spoke up, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 'Hey Johnny! Hey Matt! I didn't think you'd make it today.' She gave them both a hug a whispered 'Work with me if you want to keep your heads attached to your bodies.' Steph followed example and hugged with fond but fake greetings. The others reluctantly joined them after a moment of speculation.

Catherine looked at Matron. 'I'm so sorry Matron! We should have warned you that they were coming but we just lost track of things.'

'Well…' Matron said finally, 'Will they be staying the night?'

'If it's not too much trouble,' Arthur smiled charmingly.

'Alright,' Matron replied in a daze.

**8:45**

'WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?' Catherine roared.

'I'm sorry!' Arthur apologised. 'But we just wanted to be outside for a while!'

'THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU _ASK_ US?'

'We thought you'd say no!' Gwaine yelled back in defence.

'So? Now what are we going to do when she wonders why your not leaving tomorrow?'

'We'll think of something-'Leon muttered.

'You'd better think of something! I thought you were the responsible one here, Leon! You should have known better!'

'I'm sorry, Catherine.' Leon apologised, bowing his head. 'If I'm honest, then Merlin and Lancelot were the only ones who really didn't want to go.'

'Then they're excused.' Sarah piped up. 'Merlin, Lancelot why don't you go and get yourselves showered?'

Merlin and Lancelot smiled gratefully and ducked out of the conversation.

* * *

><p>'Merlin?' Lancelot called above the noise of the showers.<p>

'Yeah?'

'I was meant to ask you earlier, but if Morgana sent us here, then can't you get us back?'

'Potentially,' Merlin replied, 'I'm not sure if my magic will work here.'

'You mean you haven't used magic since you got here?'

'No.'

'Try now, then! While nobody else is here!'

'Fine.'

They fell silent as Merlin concentrated on his work. After a few minutes Merlin spoke again. 'It works!' He said with relief, he smiled at the sheet of ice in the corner of the shower before quickly melting it.

'So when are you going to try to get us back to Camelot?' Lancelot asked, turning his shower off and wrapping his towel around his waist. Merlin thought carefully and stepped out of his shower to join Lancelot.

'Tomorrow, I think.' He decided. 'We need to let the girls know and organise so that Matron doesn't get suspicious.'

'Fair point.' Lancelot nodded. 'I'll let the girls know, so you can figure things out.'

Despite being excused from the scolding that the girls were handing out to their friends, Merlin and Lancelot were still scared to return to the bedroom, and when they did, everyone was quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>9:30<strong>

Nobody dared question the girls for the next hour. The knights held their own muttered conversations and the girls called their parents, revised and listened to music. Eventually, Abi stood up and moved to sit next to Percival.

'Feeling punished enough yet?' She asked with a small smile.

Percival relaxed and smiled in return. 'Yes…' he paused and bit his lip, 'I mean, yeah.'

Abi threw her head back and laughed. 'You're definitely learning,' she reassured him.

A shriek sounded from the other side of the room, causing them to look up in alarm. It turned out, Gwaine had been forgiven by Sarah and he had decided to pass the time by tickling her.

'Gwaine, please, please stop!' Sarah begged curling in on herself. '_Please!_ I'm begging you to STOP TICKLING ME!'

'Ah, but you see this is fun.' Gwaine smiled devilishly. 'I quite enjoy having the upper hand- WOAH!' He broke off as Sarah pushed him back and began tickling him.

'Now come on, Sarah; this is hardly appropriate behaviour for a young-'he never finished his sentence as Sarah clapped a hand over his mouth with one hand and tickled with the other.

* * *

><p>Ami looked up when Lancelot sat next to her. 'Hey.' She said absent-mindedly.<p>

'Hey.' He murmured. 'How are you?'

Ami looked up at him and shrugged. 'Alright I suppose.'

'Good. Then you won't mind if I tell you something.'

Ami raised her eyebrows. 'Go ahead.'

'You see the thing is…' Lancelot began, picking at the bottom of his T-shirt. 'The thing is Matron expects us to be gone tomorrow.' He sighed and frowned. 'Merlin said he was going to try to get us back tomorrow after breakfast, back to Camelot.'

Ami stared at him in shock. 'Oh.' She stuttered finally, looking down again. 'I suppose it was going happen eventually.'

Lancelot bit his lip. 'I'll miss you.' He admitted. 'A lot. I wanted to tell you first so that-'

'Ok.' Ami smiled kindly. 'You'd better make sure that the others know… the other knights won't be told I take it?'

'I think Merlin wants to keep his head after we return to Camelot.'

'I don't blame him at all.'

* * *

><p>'I'm not very good at this.' Leon laughed.<p>

'Neither am I.' Steph agreed. 'But you're getting there.' She took Ami's Ipod from him and started her turn on Doodle Jump. Leon watched the small screen intently and a small smile stole across his face. He reached out and flicked Steph's head. She elbowed him as best as she could before he plucked the Ipod out of her hands.

'You have the unfair advantage of growing up with this sort of invention. So I say that I should be allowed more practice.'

'Whatever you say, old man.'

* * *

><p><strong>3:00<strong>

The knights tucked in to the food served to them. The pure glee on their faces at the prospect of a dinner that wasn't thrown together with leftovers was enough to put a smile on everyone's faces. Arthur helped himself to some more blackcurrant juice and sighed in content.

'So… Scott?' Matron started. 'What are you?' Arthur didn't pay any attention as he had forgotten his alias. Amy kicked him gently in the leg and he jumped.

'Sorry, Matron. Could you repeat that?'

'I was wondering what your job was.'

'Oh this and that.' He stumbled. 'at the moment I am unemployed.'

'Oh.' Matron looked sceptically. 'I would have thought you were a model or something. You've certainly got the looks for it.'

Arthur blinked in surprise. 'Thank you. I have done a little modelling in the past.'

Matron smiled and nodded, returning to eating. Arthur exhaled and turned to talk to Lancelot, who was sat across the table from him.

'Lucky save.' Lancelot commented, grinning. Arthur smiled sheepishly and glanced at the girls, who all seemed distracted and talked in hushed tones to eachother.

'What are they talking about?' He wondered aloud.' Lancelot followed his gaze.

'Not sure. It isn't any of our business either.' He added pointedly, before returning to his previous conversation with Percival, Elyan and Sophie.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00<strong>

Merlin scribbled a note on the paper quickly and passed it urgently to Lancelot, who was talking to Ami again. Lancelot read it curiously with Ami peering over his shoulder.

'_**I know what to do. We leave at half nine tomorrow and when we're out of sight I'll make an excuse and stay behind to perform the spell without being seen. Pass this on to the girls. Merlin.'**_

Lancelot read through the note twice more before letting Ami pull it from him and take it to Sarah and Steph. Who's eyes widened they sent questioning glances at Merlin before passing it to Amy who bit her lip and handed it to Sophie, Abi and Catherine.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00<strong>

The note had dampened the mood considerably. Matron had sent the men in to a spare room on the boy's floor, but they had snuck back up once she had gone to sleep. Lancelot had swapped with Leon so he could share with Ami. Leon had then switched with Gwaine so they could talk to the sisters they knew best. Percival stayed with Abi, Arthur stayed with Amy, Merlin stayed with Catherine, and Elyan stayed with Sophie.

Most of the knights didn't know that they would be returning to Camelot the next day, but knew that the girls needed them to stay with them for a while. Unfortunately they fell asleep after a while. So the only comfort the girls had was there presence. The girls were awake for most of the night; they wondered why the idea that someone they had just met a few days ago upset them so much. When they did fall asleep, Ami, Sarah, Steph and Amy all turned and buried themselves into the knights sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! So sorry about the wait. I hope this is ok… But I can't wait until the next chapter.<strong>

**R&R but NO FLAMES! **


	9. Time to go

**Arthur and the knights appear in seven girl's boarding wing when they are snowed in with just matron to keep an eye on them. What will they do?**

**OC's**

**Catherine, Abi, Ami, Amy, Sarah, Sophie, and Steph**

**Umm... don't kill me! I'm sorry but i think i slept through most of the summer hols! But life is great! **

**Unfortunately I don't own any of the Merlin characters.**

* * *

><p>Ami started and woke with a jolt. She stretched out and looked at Lancelot, who was still asleep, before turning her alarm off. Today the knights were going back. <em>Great<em> (note the sarcasm in that word). Carefully climbing out of bed Ami tapped Lancelot on the head.

'Time to get up, Lancelot,' she said with a grin, gathering her towel and shampoo.

'I don't want to.' Lancelot groaned burrowing deeper into the bed. Ami rolled her eyes and in one fluid movement pulled the mattress, with Lancelot and bedding on top, on to the floor before strolling out of the room with a cheerful 'Morning!' to the room's other occupants. Catherine and Merlin looked at the destroyed bed in bemusement.

Catherine pursed her lips. 'Umm, Lancelot? I think you'd better fix that before Ami gets back.' Lancelot rolled off the mattress tiredly and-

'GET OFF. _RIGHT. NOW._ LANCELOT!'

'Whaa?!' Lancelot blinked and looked around.

'Lancelot, move!'

Lancelot's eyes widened and he leapt to his feet. 'I'm sorry, Sarah.'

'What you apologising to her for?' Gwaine asked incredulously, wincing and rubbing his chest. 'It was me you landed on!'

'You'll live.' Sarah smirked, standing up and leaving for a shower, Catherine close behind her.

Steph and Leon tried in vain to smother their laughter.

'Well, i didn't expect that wake-up call...' Steph laughed.

'Definitely not.' Leon agreed. He stood up and offered a hand to Arthur.

'Thanks,' Arthur said gratefully. 'So what are we doing today?'

Steph shrugged. 'Ask Catherine when she gets back.' She said grabbing her shower stuff and joining the girls that had left the room.

Arthur looked around the room. Gwaine and Lancelot were still bickering while re-mantling Ami's bed, Elyan was helping Sophie find her shampoo, Amy was still waking up, Percival was trying to make Abi's bed look somewhat neater while Abi left for a bath, and Merlin... was asleep. Arthur picked up Steph's water bottle and casually strolled over to him and unscrewed the cap. He poured the contents with great satisfaction over Merlin, who coughed and spluttered in confusion before glaring at the blond prince.

'Oh, i'm sorry, Merlin.' Arthur apologised with sarcasm. 'I was worried that you were dead... BUT you're not, so you can get up

and make yourself useful.' He returned to Leon's side without another word.

'Dollop-head.' Merlin muttered to himself, hauling himself out of bed.

* * *

><p>'So,' Arthur started, 'What are we doing today?' The girls glanced at each other nervously, it was approaching 9:30 and they didn't know what excuse they could give the knights for leaving the hall.<p>

'Err… Why don't we go for a walk?' Amy suggested feebly. 'Then we can figure out our excuse for the knights staying later.'

'It's a plan!' Abi exclaimed loudly, succeeding to distract the knights from the tension in the room, jumping up from her bed. 'Now let's get breakfast before one of the others falls asleep.'

Once again the large group trekked down the numerous flights of stairs with a cheerful "good morning" to Matron as they passed the office. Breakfast consisted of Cereal for the girls and, because the knights didn't feel cereal would be very appetising, toast, yoghurt and fruit.

To anyone outside the group, the voices at the table could be understood as:

'Arthur, for years I have held a sword like this-' (Leon)

'And I'm telling you, you can't just expect to understand how to do it first time round-' (Abi)

'So, in the end, you might as well not bother getting too involved because-' (Steph)

'You'll get hurt!' (Lancelot)

'But, this activity is fun and exhilarating. Please, let us try again!' (Elyan)

'That is inappropriate, guys.' (Sarah)

'It's never stopped me before.' (Merlin)

'Hello, Matron! Would you like to participate in our activity named rock paper, scissors?' (Percival)

Matron blinked and looked at each person suspiciously. Leon was discussing the importance of some battle strategy or fighting stance with Arthur.

Steph was talking animatedly with Gwaine and Sarah, causing load laughter to ring across the room. Abi, Amy and Sophie had decided to teach Elyan

and Percival the noble art of rock, paper, scissors; this had them greatly intrigued. And Merlin was talking in with Catherine, Lancelot and Ami in hushed voices

that no-one could hear.

'No thank you.' She said finally. I thought I'd come and say goodbye, seeing as you're leaving, boys.'

'Thank you for putting up with us.' Arthur smiled.

* * *

><p>'Time to go.' Abi pointed out, hitting Percival's arm to gain his attention.<p>

'So what are we telling Matron again?' He queried with a frown.

Abi inwardly flinched but smiled. 'Well, we're going to tell her that the train was cancelled. That way you have to stay.'

'I understand. Should we find the others?'

'Nah, they'll know it's time to go, we'll wait by the door.' She said while they headed down the stairs. At the bottom of the staircase, sat on the seats were Arthur, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, Steph, Sarah, Amy, and Sophie. 'Where are the others?' Abi frowned.

'Oh, they're on their way.' Sophie shrugged. 'You ready to go?'

'Yep.' Abi replied, sticking her tongue out at Catherine as she joined the group, followed by Merlin, Lancelot and Ami. 'Are we going then?'

Catherine rolled her eyes. 'Yes, Abi.'

The group set off in apparent high spirits. Merlin hung at the back with Catherine, Lancelot and Ami and they watched as the knights laughed with the girls, completely oblivious to how fake the girls' smiles were.

'This is killing them.' Catherine sighed quietly. 'All they want to do is keep the knights by their sides and the knights can't even know they're going.'

'I know.' Lancelot murmured. 'At least we can say goodbye to each other though.' As he said this he kept his eyes trained on Ami. She gave him a small smile turned to look over her shoulder. 'We're out of sight now.' She said without stopping. Lancelot took her hand and squeezed it. 'I'll miss you.' He said simply.

Ami nodded. 'Same.' She whispered in reply giving him a hug before turning to Merlin and giving him a hug too. As she did so, Catherine also gave the two men hugs and Merlin started muttering a spell under his breath.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... How did that one go? You Angry? Pleeeaaassseee don't be. I'm sorry it took so long.<strong>

**R&R please, but please no flames.**


End file.
